Darrel
Darrel belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen. Personality Darrel is a warm friendly old chap who is always going off on one story or another. He can seem intimidating, but he's a real teddy bear. He loves to cuddles, and sometimes doesn't understand the fact of personal boundaries. He loves to joke around, and can put even the most nervous pup at ease. However, he can seem a bit crazy sometimes, he can be seen talking to his own dog house or the fence as if they are an old friend. He sometimes even forgets that someone is there, but soon realizes and will continue his story. Appearance Darrel is a Black, white, and ginger Bernese Mountain dog. His muzzle, chest, paws, and tail tip is white. His cheeks, fur just above his eyes, legs, and around the white of his chest is ginger. He has almond colored eyes, and wears a black and gold striped collar. Bio Darrel was once a well known search-and-rescue dog who made the headlines more than once. He took pride in his job, and did it well for many years. However, as he got older, he started getting slower and slower. His senses just weren't as keen as they had been in his youth. When they were searching for a little girl in the dead of winter, and he just went around in circles, his owner realized that Darrel would no longer be able to do his duty. They did end up finding the girl, but only thanks to a different search and rescue dog. Although they were sad, it was time for old Darrel to retire. Though Darrel was old, his owner was young and could keep in the business. However, he just simply no longer had time to care for Darrel anymore. Wanting to find him a better home, his owner put him up for adoption. Darrel settled down with an old couple who lived in Twilight town. Darrel is quite happy in his new home, and especially loves keeping his owners company. He went from being a search-and-rescue dog, to a fishing dog. He often accompanies his male owner Richard fishing, and Richard always feels safe knowing he has his trusty dog with him. He keeps his memories of his time spent in action alive by telling his stories to the younger dogs throughout the neighborhood. Family Lilian: mother Kulos: father Kira: sister Lucca: brother Trivia * Although he is a pet, he is well known by many of the street dogs as he is always willing to give up some kibble for a hungry mouth. * Many call him 'Crazy old Darrel', but it's more out of love than spite. Darrel is able to laugh it off easily and is never offended. * Although he once had a thing for another Bernese Mountain dog Delilah, he never ended up getting married or having pups. But that's all right for him. Besides, he has plenty of 'sons' and 'daughters' on the Block. * Darrel ended up training Glare to become the Tracking pup that she is, and remains very close with her. Stories he appears in Humble beginnings Gallery Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters Category:Dogs Category:Bernese Mountain Dogs Category:Search and Rescue Category:Retired Category:Purebred Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Twilight Town citizen Category:Pets